


The King's Refuge

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Closeted Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: As the King's bodyguard, Percival knows about Arthur's refuge.





	The King's Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydice72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872122) by [eurydice72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72). 



> Thanks to Osky for the beta-reading!

“She never loved him”

The title was written in bold white letters upon one picture of the King looking sad and another of Queen Gwen smiling.

Percival sighed and dropped the magazine on his coffee table.

Percival knew how hard it had to be for the young King. Alone, betrayed by one of the only persons he could have trusted, under the pressure of the court about giving the throne an heir, under the pressure of the media…

At the moment, the journalists and the public’s opinions were still on his side. Lady Gwen was being depicted as the traitor, Sir Lancelot being shown as the man who had caused everything in the first place. Everyone pitied the poor King.

But what would happen in a few months?

As a simple bodyguard, Percival had barely talked to the King in the five years he had served him, first as the Prince and, for two years now, as the King. But following the King everywhere had earned Percival some very personal input on the man’s character.

Percival knew that behind the posh and sometimes cold facade laid a witty and fun man that respected everyone and was always grateful for the care and help he received. He knew how King Arthur felt the pressure of succeeding his father King Uther, who hadn’t been loved by his subjects. He knew how much Arthur wanted to do what was expected of him even when it went against his own happiness. And he knew how distraught Arthur had been when he discovered the Queen was cheating on him.

There was another secret Percival knew. Every time the King had a bad day, he sneaked out from his apartments and went to the Buckingham Palace’s roof. There, he sat in a little nook overlooking the gardens.

More than once, Percival had discreetly followed him when on duty. It was what he was paid for after all, although Percival had never reported to his boss about the King’s escapades.

Later that night, as Percival patrolled in the corridor of the King’s apartments, he knew that Arthur would go out. The divorce had been made official that morning and after that the King had had to endure a long meeting about the communication strategy to adopt in the coming months regarding the matter of the now Lady Gwen.

In the past weeks, the King had managed to regain his usual attitude but that day had revived all the bad memories, and when he came out of the meeting room, Percival had seen the sadness in his eyes and the tiredness in the way he walked.

A noise at the end of the corridor brought Percival back to the present. He saw the door to Arthur’s study open and a silhouette getting out and walking toward the service staircase.

Percival followed. For him it was child’s play. As always, Arthur went to the dark corner of the roof on the gardens’ side of the Palace and Percival stayed, hidden behind a chimney.

The King’s deep sigh sounded too loud in the evening. It was getting darker but Percival could still see the hunched sitting silhouette. It was strangely silent around them. It was like the noise of the city couldn’t reach them, pushed away by an unseen force.

Then, Percival heard it. The first sob. And he saw the silhouette tremble.

Percival hadn’t seen Arthur cry since his Father’s death. That was what prompted him to move.

“Sire…”

He saw Arthur startle.

“Percival? Is there a problem?”

“No, Sire.”

“Oh… Did you follow me then?”

There wasn’t any trace of reproach in Arthur’s voice so Percival answered honestly.

“Yes.”

“Come here.”

Arthur pointed to the space next to where he was sitting. Of course, Percival obeyed and sat next to him.

He immediately understood why the King had chosen this place. In the twilight, Percy could distinguish Wellington Arch and, behind it, Hyde Park. The lights of the city were glowing, creating a surreal atmosphere.

“Are you from London, Percival?”

“No. I was born in Swindon, Sire.”

“Oh. And how did you end up serving the Crown?”

“My father had been appointed Surgeon-Dentist to your father when I was a child. I’ve always wanted to serve the Crown myself and so I enrolled in the army and ended up in your Majesty’s personal security service five years ago.”

“Five years already... “

Percival didn’t know what to say to that statement so he stayed silent.

“We never really talked that much…” Arthur added after a short break.

“My job doesn’t require me to talk, Sire.”

“Call me Arthur… When we’re alone, please, call me Arthur.”

Arthur’s voice was like a lost child’s one. Percival felt a burst of affection for the King and he had to retain himself from hugging him like he would have done with his little sister.

“As you wish, Sire… Arthur.”

Arthur smiled. A smile that didn’t reach his eyes though. Those kinds of full smiles had disappeared months ago, Percival had noticed.

They stayed silent for a long moment before Arthur spoke again.

“Percival… Why are you here? You weren’t on duty tonight…”

Percival hesitated for a second but he couldn’t lie to Arthur.

“I was worried.”

“About my safety?”

“About you, Arthur.”

“Oh…” Arthur looked away and Percival didn’t press him for more. It was getting darker now and only the security lamps were casting their orange glow around them.

“You know… I knew it wasn’t the marriage of love we showed to the press and the people but… I hoped, until the last day, that it would work in the end.”

Percival was surprised by the sudden confession. He didn’t know if Arthur wanted him to say something. Was there a protocol to follow for the sudden heartfelt discussions happening on a rooftop? Probably not.

“In a way, I always thought that I’d be the one cheating on her… That I wouldn’t be able to restrain my desires. This marriage was a lie from the first day and I was idiot enough to believe we could be happy with it.”

Arthur’s words surprised Percival. The King cheating on the Queen?

“I… I don’t understand, Sire.”

Arthur shook his head.

“I can’t say it, Percival. All my life, they asked me to hide it. I can’t.”

It took only a second for Percival to understand what Arthur was trying to tell him. And whatever Percival may have felt for Arthur was now strengthened. That man’s courage and abnegation were truly admirable. He had renounced his own happiness for his duty. In a way, it wasn’t far from what Percival was feeling.

“I lied to her… In the end, she deserved to be happy and I deserved to be left alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

Without another word, because he felt it was the only thing to do, Percival put his arm around Arthur’s shoulder and held him close. Arthur tensed only for a second before relaxing completely in his bodyguard’s embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time. Percival was ready to stay on that roof as long as Arthur would need him.

Finally, Arthur spoke again.

“Percival… I know I have no right to ask you this… And… I want you to know you can refuse.”

Percival nodded, wondering what Arthur was going to ask.

“Stay with me tonight?”

Percival took Arthur’s hand in his in a blink.

“Of course. Tonight, and every other moment you’ll need me…”

“As a bodyguard?” Arthur asked, his brow furrowed.

“No, as a friend…”

Arthur’s face relaxed immediately.

“Thank you.”

Arthur moved out of Percival’s embrace but didn’t let go of his hand as he stood up.

“Do you think someone noticed my absence?”

“I don’t think so. I was the one supposed to guard the corridor tonight.”

“So you need to go back to your duty?” Arthur asked as they walked back inside the palace.

“I can ask for a replacement. Feigning being sick.”

“I shouldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking,” Percival concluded. “Let me make a call.”

They stopped just outside of Arthur’s room as Percival lied to his boss.

“Yeah… I probably ate something funny… No, I should be okay by tomorrow… Ok… Thank you.”

Percival hung up.

“I’m all free now.”

Arthur smiled and opened the door to his room.

****

In the morning, when Percival was awoken by the sun filtering through the curtains, he needed a few seconds to remember where he was and why the King was asleep in his arms, Arthur’s head pillowed on his torso.

Percival looked at Arthur, peacefully asleep. What he had done was clearly more than what his duty required, though it was exactly what his feelings for Arthur had urged him to do.

Whatever may happen now didn’t matter. Percival would stay by Arthur’s side.

The bodyguard smiled and decided to sleep a little longer.


End file.
